1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewage filter devices and more specifically it relates to a sewage filtration system for efficiently filtering sewage waste material from smaller residential areas without the use of expensive sewage treatment plants.
Rural communities and small towns across the United States are slowly dwindling in population. Their local government funds for improving the local infrastructure is also shrinking do to industry loss and migration of residents. However, many of the septic systems and sewage treatment plants for these rural communities and small towns are aging fast and generally need to be replaced. Because the cost of even a modest sewage treatment plant is in the millions of dollars, there is a need for an affordable, quality sewage treatment system for these communities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewage treatment plants and systems have been in use for years. Typically, a rural community will have a common sewer pipe system that collects all of the sewage from the community. This sewage is then delivered to a sewage treatment plant and/or a sewage pond for filtering the sewage material. These convention sewage treatment systems work well to purify the sewage material, however they are not cost effective for a small community to rebuild in today's rural economic climate. Conventional quality sewage systems are sometimes out of the price range of a small community and hence the community will tend to repair an irreparable old system they currently are using to defer paying millions of dollars. This harms the environment around the community because of the inefficient filtration of the sewage material thereby leading to long-term contamination of ground water supplies and land.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently filtering sewage waste material from smaller residential areas without the use of expensive sewage treatment plants.
In these respects, the sewage filtration system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently filtering sewage waste material from smaller residential areas without the use of expensive sewage treatment plants.